


Battle Scars

by beyourhero



Series: The path of recovery [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: He wasn't strange to that kind of pain. Over his time, he had had his fair amount of bullet injuries, leaving more than a scar. But he was Seth Gecko, a criminal. Kate, one the other hand, was one of the purest souls he had ever seen.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This new drabble is set a few days after Kate returned to the Jacknife's Jed with the Geckos. I'm still working on an AU -SethKate mostly- about an illegal club and all of that. If you wanna request a drabble, shoot me an ask at miitzwrites on Tumblr.
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.
> 
> enjoy!

Kate laid on her back with the door of the spare room open. The noise coming from upstairs didn't let her sleep, but lately, she hadn't gotten much sleep anyway.

There was no rest for the damned.

And still she had to play her part. Pretend that she had come back to her old self, and not a cheap copy of who she used to be. Footsteps approached the room, and Kate kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so she could avoid more unnecessary explanations.

Before he even crossed the threshold, she knew who he was. The smell of cologne mixed with alcohol and smoke reached her nose, and she breathed deeply. His aroma, in a weird, sick way, was reassuring to her. If there was something she was certain of, was that he doubted she was real, alive.

Seth stopped by her side and didn't say a word, but she could feel his heavy gaze staring down at her. Calloused fingers brushed the side of her face as the bed dipped under his weight.

But his touch stopped suddenly, and briefly she wondered if he had regretted coming down there. Deep down, she wondered if she was an extra burden for them.

He took a sharp intake of breath as trembling fingers moved over the scar on her abdomen, one of the few marks that revealed the truth of that night. She was back, yes, but at what cost?

"It hurt at first, you know? Like being ripped apart from inside out," she whispered with her eyes still closed, "but it doesn't anymore. Maybe I'm becoming accustomed to the dull pain." Kate wasn't aware of the effect that her words had on Seth. A knot formed down his throat, and he swallowed hard, pushing down the emotions that were about to come out.

He wasn't strange to that kind of pain. Over his time, he had had his fair amount of bullet injuries, leaving more than a scar. But he was Seth Gecko, a criminal. Kate, one the other hand, was one of the purest souls he had ever seen.

His eyes set on the badges around her wrist, but Seth knew better than to try to touch her there. Instead, he took one of her small hands, running her thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I said you'd get out of this without any bumps or scrapes, and yet…" He wanted to ask for her forgiveness once more, to finally listen to her melodious voice saying 'yes, Seth, I forgive you'.

It was a burden, yes, to not know if she would ever forgive him.

Kate let out a shaking breath, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "You should've pulled the trigger when you had the chance," she muttered, her voice coming out muffled against her pillow.

He released her hand and left the room without another word. She buried her face in the pillow as the tears finally fell down.

In the morning, Richie didn't ask why Seth was sleeping on the office, with one hand holding his gun, and a golden cross on the other.

In the morning, Scott didn't mention how exhausted Kate looked, with her red eyes and stains on her pale cheeks, and didn't question her when he found the mirror on the bathroom shattered to pieces.


End file.
